


An Unexpected Discovery

by mayen1227



Series: Amelia [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayen1227/pseuds/mayen1227
Summary: Amelia had joined the Thieves Guild to run from her destiny as the Dragonborn but it has gone on for far too long. The threat of the dragons is already overwhelming Skyrim. She had planned to keep her identity a secret, to protect her family, but fate has other ideas as Brynolf discovers his GuildMaster's secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my crappy writing >.

Who are you when no ones watching. .

I am. .

Amelia’s heart pounded fast in her chest, vision blurry from the tears and the hurt that was enveloping her whole being. His words ringing inside her head, his cold stare throwing daggers.

I am. .

The cold bite of the wind didn’t faze her at all as she knelt at the middle of the throat of the world. She saw her tears darken the white snow, ruining the pristine white. She shouted, her Thu’um shaking the earth she was kneeling in. His voice, that she had always loved replayed in her mind hurtful things being said again and again. .

“You’re not worth it, you’re not special, you’re just like every other thief here. ”

She cried out trying to shout away the pain her throat already going raw from the cold and the force she was exerting on it.

I am No one. .

She shouted towards the sky, tired and spent she cried herself to sleep.

Faintly in her sleep she felt Paarthunax growl, enveloping her in his warmth, trying to shield her from the winds, “Kriin, you will freeze yourself to death, Alduin is still here it is not yet your time to die.” Amelia sniffled and looked up at the old dragon, “I apologize, matters of the heart are. .”

“Krem, I understand, your howls of heartache are not lost to this old dragon. Rest for awhile.”

“I will. .” she said drifting again to sleep, _I’m not a nobody, I am the Dovahkiin, if he thinks that I’m not special then he is not worth my tears, I’ll make myself special. He might not know who I truly am, but I’m not a nobody to myself, I am me._

 

Amelia meditated at the throat of the world for a few days, keeping herself centered trying to get ready for the task, she looked up at the ever present storm swirling at the top of the mountain and sighed. “Season Unending, its time to get word out to the guild.” She thought to herself standing up and dusting of the snow from her clothes. She looked up at Paarthunax who opened an eye as he rested on the ground with her. Amelia smiled and gave him a hug by his neck, the old dragon chuckled and moved his left wing to reciprocate which made her laugh. “You know how to hug now?” she giggled, “Who should I blame for that, you joore, you are a unique one kriin, off you go. There’s no time to waste.”

 

 

Amelia walked towards Riften’s cemetery pulling her hood and cowl around her so she doesn’t get recognized. Its better to play safe as she saw Imperials come in through the gate. She kicked the button opening the sarcophagus leading towards the Cistern, when she landed heavily on the hard stones catching the attention of everyone, daggers and swords were pulled. Brynolf pulled out his dagger from behind the wall and put it against her neck. Looking at her warily.

“Who are you, stranger?”

“Is that how you treat a comrade and your Guild Master? I shouldn’t have signed up for this job then.” Her voice rang in the hall. Everyone gasped sheathing their weapons and as soon as the knife lowered from her throat she took of her cowl, a mischievous grin on her face, she heard Brynolf sigh either of relief or exasperation from her antics she wasn’t sure as she had walked forward towards the middle as the others gathered around her.

Sapphire approached and hugged her making her squirm, “Gods I missed you, where the hell have you been? “

“I was on a pilgrimage?” she said, well that was true she went up to High Hrothgar.

“Whatever that pilgrimage was don’t go back, its like you rode on the back of a dragon. You’re so cold.” She asked holding unto her tighter trying to get her warm, Amelia chuckled nervously and hugged her back to cover it and swaying making Sapphire giggle.

“Hey! Don’t keep her to yourself sapphire, we missed her too!” Thrynn grumbled making Amelia giggle and gave him a big hug as well. “You’ve always been a cuddly bear!”

Brynolf cleared his throat, “What are you doing here lass, I thought you had a “special mission” you need to attend to.” Amelia just gave him a look and ignored him instead turned towards the others. “Niruin, can you call the rest from the flagon please? Something big is going to happen that will inadvertently affect the whole guild.”

He followed her orders and after awhile brought, the rest. “What is this about something big eh, Are we going to get rich out of it?” Delvin said, rubbing his hands together making the rest of the members excited for her news. Amelia gave him a smile and shook her head. “It depends, its regarding the war.”

All the light hearted jostling was halted, “What are you talking about, lass?” Brynolf asked approaching them a look of apprehension crossing on everyone’s face, “Are you joining the war?”

Amelia bit her lip, which caused the others to look in alarm, “That’s not it, I’ve heard word of a gathering of soldiers on each side. This can pose a threat on our movements, the holds who ally with each faction would have the soldiers station there, which can pose difficulty for us. The more eyes that watch us despite the dark, might land us on the other end of the headsman’s axe.”

Everyone was silent, but Brynolf scoffed which made her turn his way. “Are you belittling the abilities of your comrades lass?” Brynolf challenged. The atmosphere at the cistern turned dangerously dark, tension crackling between the two, which the rest of the guild didn’t miss after their fight a few days ago.

“You know me better than that, I’m trying to prevent casualties.” She growled, her Thu’um tickling her throat as rage building up. “The Stormcloacks may be forgiving but the Imperials aren’t as nice with the Thalmor also slinking in with the camps. They can peg you as a Talos worshipper without batting an eye, no trial whatsoever, I don’t want to have to go through the Thalmor Embassy again and..”

“Wait, wait hold on.” Vex interrupted, “you infiltrated the Thalmor?” Amelia flinched and looked at all of them. “Yes I was hired for the job before joining the guild to infiltrate and I did.”

“Well, I already knew that you were good after goldenglow, but that is another level. How did you get thru the guards.” Vex asked her eyes widening in awe that rarely happens. Amelia smiled, “Mostly, Invisibility potions, got a chuck full of them before I got in, better safe than sorry. I do not recommend it, there’s nothing to steal.”

“That’s our girl, a thief thru and thru.” Delvin chuckled tapping his heavy hand on her shoulder making her almost fall over.

“I have a question tho, How did you know of their movements? Are you part of the factions?” Sapphire asked crossing her arms as she tried to hide her fidgeting, it didn’t sit well for her that her friend and guild master part of this war.

Amelia hugged her knowing her too well, “No I’m not thank god, The Empire and the Stormcloaks were asked to have a meeting in High Hrothgar, based on what I heard back in Solitude on a job at Castle Dour. The dragonborn personally approached General Tullius to form a truce while the dragon problem is being dealth with.” She lied. In truth, she herself delivered the message to Ulfric and Tullius for a meeting at High Hrothgar. From the looks of worry she’s receiving from her friends, she didn’t want to disclose that she was actually the Dragonborn.

“What do you want us to do then lass? Sit on our hands while we wait for this war to be over?” Brynold asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She turned towards the others a hard glint in her eyes, “I’ve arranged safe houses for each hold, I didn’t go to each one of the cities without having a plan, that’s also the reason I go to my special missions,” giving Brynolf a look. She looked at each one a warm gleam in them, breathing deeply.

“This guild is my family,” she clenched her fists “and I wont let anything happen to any of you if I could help it. If someone gets caught by any faction send word to ME, the bloody couriers will find me wherever I am. If I have to pay every bounty or fine with my own gold I’ll do it. I may not be Gallus or any other Guild Master that stays here a lot taking care of papers and what not but, I’ll do what I can as your Guild Master and friend. ”

The cistern was quiet after her speech, her head was bent down and her shoulders were shaking. Brynolf approached her and hugged her nuzzling the side of her head,from behind which surprised her. “Lass, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. The things I’ve said to you was. .out of line.”

“Damn right it is,” Amelia grumbled, she turned towards him and looked up into his emerald colored eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping the tear that she tried to hold back. The others were all giggling at this display, something that they had looked forward to after the two had their fight. She saw warmth in Brynolf’s eyes and couldn’t help but feel a tingling sensation from where he was touching her. They stared at each other for a long time, when someone cleared their throat.

Karliah was standing at the entrance by the Flagon and was smiling softly. “I’m sorry to have disturbed this touching reunion but can anyone fill me in on what’s happening?” Amelia blushed and stepped away from Brynolf and running towards Karliah and hugging her making the Dunmer chuckle.

Brynolf sighed, clenching the hand he used to touch her face, it was tingling, electricity flowing through them, making his heart ache from the loss of her warmth in his arms.

 

Amelia left Riften arrived at High Hrothgar she saw that there were tents placed there where Imperial soldiers were camping in. Amelia growled beneath her Nightingale hood and cowl, “This is a place of peace and yet they bring soldiers here ready to fight.”

She stepped inside and went towards Arngeir who was instructing stormcloaks on where they should be staying with a frown on his face. “I’m sorry Master Arngeir. .” she started but the man put up a hand and sighed, “I understand your intentions, Dragonborn, but these men are really insufferable!” Amelia chuckled at that.

The door opened, Esbern and Delphine stepped in, her face a scowl as she looked at Amelia. “We are here for the discussion, I’m glad we were able to make it, no thanks to you.” Amelia nodded and said in sweet voice, “You’re welcome.” She never really liked Delphine, she was controlling and treated her like a slave instead of a comrade despite having proved herself as the Dragonborn. Delphine was gonna start but was stopped by Arngeir “Everyone is already present, though I don’t like that you are here if you have something of importance that can help in this endeavor please do. We’re ready to start.”

When Amelia sat down at the middle of the table she looked to see who is in attendance and was surprised to see Elenwen present. She opened her mouth to speak but Ulfric beat her to it, “What is this Thalmor bitch doing here.” He glared daggers at her and Amelia couldn’t help but think about the dossier she had read about him from the embassy.

“I have every right to be here as a representative of the Aldmeri Dominion to make sure that this meeting while not violate the White Gold Concordat.” She said haughtily ignoring Ulfric’s insult. “You are not needed in this meeting, it is between us and the empire.” He said crossing his arms, she smirked at him and he growled.

Amelia had had enough and didn’t want to risk any bloodshed at this meeting. “Justiciar, with all due respect, I would like to ask for you to leave, there wont be any peace and there is no point to agitate the factions of this war, if you have any qualms of what this meeting will discuss, I offer my word that we will have everything in writing and we will send a copy of the treaty and to make sure that nothing goes against the white gold concordat, will that be alright, Jarl Ulfric?” Amelia said calmly which made Elenwen raise her brows at her on how cordial she was but frowned at that.

Elenwen stood, “I’ll take your word for it but be warned that we are watching.” She said and walked out. All who were present heaved a sigh, the tension that she created with her curt dismissal of the justiciar electrified the atmosphere, Amelia smiled underneath her hood, “You would be a valuable ally in a court dragonborn.” Ulfric said smiling softly at her, she nodded to him and looked at the General Tullius.

“Lets proceed?”

 

It was long and arduous discussion each side, declining each others terms, her as the mediator was somewhat helpful to have laid out the plan but Tullius and Ulfric were at each others neck, figuratively speaking. The rest of their company were joining in, including Elisif which Amelia didn’t like that much, she was nice no doubt, but when put in a political stand point she isn’t of use. Most of the tasks that she should be handling was given over to her steward, Falk Firebeard, and she doesn’t do anything at all to help her people which makes her next actions frustrate Amelia.

“You murdered my husband!” she yelled

“He challenged your husband and he accepted as per our traditions! It was not Ulfric fault that your husband was weak!” Galmar yelled back, Ulfric smirked at her and she huffed, “Damn those traditions and these meeting.” Amelia’s eyes twitched, “ This is only a means for Ulfric to gain advantage in battle what he cant do on his own and the dragonborn is siding with him,” she pointed at Amelia, “She’s owned by that murderer.”

That was the last straw, she slammed her palms on the stone hearing it crack under the force, startling everyone into silence. She stood up facing Elisif who’s eyes widened. Her hands were crackling with electricity and Amelia clenched her fist trying to suppress it, she said in a low growl “I. am. not. owned nor do I side with ANYONE!” her thu’um oozing into the last word making the rest tremble.

“Do you know whose lives are at stake here?!” Amelia said her voice booming like thunder, looking at each and everyone her eyes were turning golden behind her nightingale cowl. “The dragon attacks are getting more frequent and I cant be in everyplace at one time! As more people die, the stronger Alduin will become, all those who have died in battle, those who SACRIFICED their lives to each and everyone of your cause in this war are being swallowed by the world eater.” She turned to Elisif, “Even your husband, Torygg might already have been eaten as we sit here arguing on who gets the biggest size of the gods forsaken apple!” she said her voice booming.

The room was silent, she breathed and put a hand on her forehead, “So with that bluntly said and the terms laid out, do you have any other qualms or adjustments you’d like to discuss for this truce?” she said calmly sitting down. The meeting was quiet and they just shook their heads. Arngeir smirked briefly at her, “Well then, lets proceed, I will need your signatures.” Arngeir said.

 

Brynolf was out on a heist for vex to clear out a rumored place where there was a lot of loot in it in Whiterun, it was the Dragonborn’s place, Breezehome. They had gathered intel that the mythical Nord Hero wasn’t a usual resident of the home, and there were multiple valuables in them. He approached the front door and was trying to pick the lock when he caught something on the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the shadowmark for safety right by the door.

So many things running through his mind, puzzle pieces of their Guild master falling into place, so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize that the guard was already upon him hand on his shoulder. “You’re going to jail sneak thief!”

Brynolf didn’t flinch, didn’t mind that he was caught what mattered for him at that very moment was that their Guild Master and the woman he has feelings for had lied on who she really was.

 

Amelia had just come down from High Hrothgar and was headed towards Whiterun to gather her things for the big fight in trapping the dragon Odahviing at Dragonsreach. When she arrived at the gates she was notified that a thief was trying to steal from her home and that thief was still staying at the dungeons. Amelia paled and immediately ran towards the dungeon.

She paid for the bail and went towards the cell and found Brynolf brooding, his hands clasped in front of him. When she approached she gave him a small smile that he didn’t return. She sighed and opened the cell gate, “Let’s go to my house and talk.”

Amelia was sitting down her back straight and Brynolf walking back and forth by the door, like he was a caged animal ready to bolt. She watched him patiently as he pushed his hand through his messy red hair.

“How could you lie to us, lass?” Brynolf said trying to calm himself down, “The Dragonborn?”

“I didn’t lie, I didn’t want you to know who I was.” She said. Brynolf stopped pacing and stared at her disbelief in his face “What? Is the thieves guild not good enough for the Dragonborn? Are we tarnishing your reputation as the great Dragon Slayer?” he said his voice growing louder approaching her.

“No, Brynolf, that’s not-”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING IT FROM US?!” he shouted making her flinch.

“BECAUSE IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” she shouted back

Brynolf stared at her, his energy leaving him, a long silence ensued, “Is that it, lass? Are we really that insignificant to the great Dragonborn?”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to get you involved. .”

“You’re our guild master WE’RE ALREADY INVOLVED!” he said exasperated, he took a deep breath and lowered his voice and said softly “You tell us we’re your family, but you don’t trust us to know who you really are?” Brynolf knelt in front of her, his eyes staring at her searching, “What else are you hiding from us lass?”

Amelia looked back at him, eyes brimming with tears, her hands clenched in fists on her lap. “The things that I do, the people I deal with, the dragons I have to face. .” she swiped her tears “Bryn, I don’t want to see anyone of you hurt. I do this not because it’s a thrill but because no one else can. I tried to run from it, that’s why I arrived at the thieves guild. For the first time I felt that I belonged. You all are my family and you,” she held his face in her hands cupping them and caressing his cheek, “You are special to me, more than I care for myself. I’m in love with you” she said voice trembling.

Brynolf’s eyes widened, HIS lass felt the same way. He kissed her eyes and hugged her tighter.

“Why?” he said desperation in his voice, “Why are you taking action now, Why are you fighting dragons now? Lass, from the first time I saw you walking in through the city gates I unconsciously knew that you were the one, why when I finally found you, why do you have to do the fighting?” he sobbed, tears falling from his eyes. For the nth time he was scared for her. Scared that he wont be able to see her grinning anymore, to watch as she charms guards and pickpockets them, see her flying overhead by the city roof to get to her destination. Looking up at the night sky like a protector. He cant help thinking of her small figure fighting a dragon one on one getting herself burned alive. Amelia hugged him tighter kissing his forehead.

“There was a time when I was coming back from a heist and saw Riften being attacked by a dragon. I couldn’t ignore or run from it anymore, my fate wouldn’t let me. What if I wasn’t there when the dragon attacked then you might have died trying to protect the city along with the rest of the citizens.”

Brynolf saw her kindness her compassion, her beauty despite the tears she was shedding. This small slip of a woman carrying the burden of the world on her small shoulders, he sighed and wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry, Amelia.” He kissed her temple and hugged her tighter like willing her not to go. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

After a few hours of staying in each others arms on the bed. .

Amelia smiled softly and reveled in the feel of his arms around her, for the longest time she had dreamt of this. “Brynolf, I have to get ready.” She whispered. Brynolf looked down at her, “Get ready for what lass?”

Amelia grinned and kissed his nose giggling, “Trapping a dragon today at Dragonsreach.”


	2. Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alduin has been defeated, her energy spent, Amelia closed her eyes ready to welcome the embrace of Sovngarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its not accurate, replaying the game but other things are distracting me at the moment

"I might still be half assleep could you run that by me again lass?" Brynolf said sitting up from the bed at Breezehome. Amelia chuckled as she was braiding her auburn hair, her arms raised as her fingers took each part pulling tightly so it wouldnt come undone with the upcoming fight. Brynolf forgot his question momentarilu as he admired her nakedness each curve leading to her supple rump

"I said im going to catch myself a dragon." She answered after tying a piece of leather at the end of her hairs. She put on her underclothes and a shirt to prevent her armor from chaffing. She picked up her armor and brynolf eyes widened. It was made of Dragonscales, he approached her and he touched it feeling the enchantments on it. "Help me put it on?" She asked looking up at him and he did. She grabbed her gauntlents and put it on as well as her boots adjusting each piece humming with enchantments as well.

She looked at brynolf and couldnt help but laugh at his dumbfounded face. "Dragonborn at your service." She bowed her right hand on her chest just like a soldier. She grabbed her ebony arrows and Daedric bow strapping them on her back. "Do i look like the hero of legend now?" She chuckled and Brynolf tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. "Promise me that you'll come back safe lass." He whispered.

She gave him a peck and smiled "I promise"

That was the last thing theyve said to each other, Amelia left him at the house. Sounds of thunder rolled withing the hold and he knew that she was now battling the dragon that she planned to trap. He had waited awhile but she didnt come back that day. When he left Breezehome, he heard a mighty roar and he saw a dragon fly away and a small figure holding on for dear lkfe. "Shadows guide you, Amelia."

It was done. . Alduin has beeen defeated.

Amelia panted as Alduin's remains came aflame leaving nothing only being swallowed by Sovngarde in its beautiful otherworldly realm. Bloody and tired she fell to her knees on the grass fields of Sovngarde, her energy spent and barely able to keep herself awake. The heroes of old surrounded her smiling down. She smiled back at them and she sighed as Tsun approached, a nord man, his battleaxe behind back a confident gait in each step.

"Thank you for your help Dragonborn, the souls of the dead are now free to come to the gates and be judged." Amelia closed her eyes, his voice sounded like a sweet deep lullaby. "Its not yet your time young dragon. But when it does come we will come for you even if the Daedric Prince Nocturnal claims you as her own. You belong here, this is a promise to you, Amelia. But for now rest in the mortal plane and heal, your trials are not yet over." With that Tsun with a mighty shout transported her back to Nirn, before she knew it she was looking up at Paarthunax.

She looked around slowly, dragons were awaiting her. She tsked and tried to stand ready for a fight but she was surprised as soon as she was able to stand the dragons flew shouting out to the heavens, words from in their own tongue "Alduin has been slain"  
"The world eater is no more!" "All hail the Dragonborn"

Their thunderous shouts echoed throught the land of Skyrim. In solitude and Windhelm, its respective generals for the civil war looked up at the sky, one quirking a brow as the language being shouted was indiscernable. The other who was sitting in his throne at the palace of the Kings smirked as he understood what the drgaons were speaking. He stood triumphantly and called for his housecarl. "Come Galmar, it seems the time has come. The Dragonborn was victorious, it is only a matter of time before she comes down and picks a side, this truce will not last long." Ulfric shouted excitedly his palms pounded on the war table its sound booming in the cold hard stones of the castle. "This war will begin anew!"

Amelia looked around looking up at Paarthunax, completely spent she swayed unsteadily on her feet, unable to hold herself up, her vision going dark she fell on the ground her blood staining the pristine white snow crimson. There was silence and the okd dragon roared calling for Odahviing, "My old friend bring the young dovah to the joore at once! She is dying!"


	3. The Courier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of her demise had reached far and wide in Skyrim. But Brynolf held on to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really good at this, i apologize. This has been festering in my brain for too long coz i couldnt find the words to let this materialize.

_Brynolf was dreaming and he knew it. He was running looking left and right, he knew she was here. He looked around spinning in place, the only thing he could see is that he was on a mountain high up in the skies of Skyrim, a blizzard blowing around him. He ran again and finally arrived on top of the mountain, he saw a shadow loom over him and looked up to see her waitig for him, a soft smile on her lips still wearing her dragonscale armor._

_"Lass, you're safe, thank the gods!" He approached but was stopped by an invisible wall, he pounded his fist against it desperately pushing to get to her and wrap her in his arms._

_She just smiled sadly at him and spoke, her angelic voice sweeping through him like warm ale during a cold and lonely night. "Bryn, I'm sorry, I know, I promised I would be back. Please forgive me, take care of them for me."_

_"Amelia, lass, what do you mean." He shouted pounding and pushing harder aginst the wall, panic growing in his heart. A strong wind blinded him briefly and when he reopened his eyes, it widened in fear. She looked back at him half of her beautiful face burnt, the once pristine and glorious armor broken and covered in blood, a large gash running through from her left shoulder down to her right hip._

_"Amelia!" Brynolf shouted tears stinging his eyes and knelt on the ground._

_"I'm sorry my love, Shadows Guide You." With those parting words she opened her arms and fell from the top head first into the ground, the wall disintegrated and he ran towards where she was. He looked down and his eyes widened, her eyes were closed, surrendering herself as long green tentacles dragged her body to the dark realm, eyes staring back at him, gleefully watching his pain._

_"No,no,no..AMELIA" Brynolf shouted._ Water woke him up, Delvin holding a bucket of sewer water, panic and grief in the old man's eyes.  
"By the divines, what did you do that for?!" He said to the man.

He put the bucket down on the ground and sat at the end of Brynolf's bed, trying to stay calm "One, you were having a nightmare scaring the new recruits, Two," and he took a deep breath, "Someone is waiting outside by the flagon with news of her."

Brynolf bolted, they heard the news of the Dragonborn's demise a few days ago, the rest of the guild nonchalantly letting the news roll by but Brynolf and the rest of the higher ranking members were agitated. He had disclosed her identity to Delvin and Vex to solidify that the reason for her frequent absences was because of her duty. They accepted that fact without question, they seemed to have formed their own conclusion about it.

He held on to hope that this might be part of her plan. So he went on through the days, still continuing his job hoping that she would come in by the back of the cemetery entering all fanfares and grins, surprising him playing a little prank or two on them, just like how it used to be. But the days dragged on and no news of her came for them but these time someone came.

The rest of the older members heard Delvin and they all ran towards the Flagon, they followed suit. When Brynolf came out he saw Vex confronting a figure wearing Ebony armor. The person was unmoving despite Vex pulling out her dagger.

"What the hell is going on out here! Vex stand down." He said to her and she followed, he approached the small warrior, her armor glowing in the flickering light of the candle. "This weirdo didnt want to answer any of my questions, she insisted that she could only speak to you" vex explained

"Are you Brynolf?" the warrior asked, her low voice echoing inside her helmet. He nodded and she pulled out a letter extending to him, when he took it she knelt down.

"Just who are you, you're not just a simple courier." Brynolf asked suspiciously, the woman flinched but kept her head low. "I am..her companion, I had battled with her before during one of her travels and she had defeated me, ever since then I swore my loyalty to her accompanying her in some of her more..dangerous missions."

"I came here per her instruction. I...was beside her on her death bed.." she said slowly, grief oozing out. "She called out for you." And the warrior looked up at Brynolf, making him wince, "she gave me that letter and had instructed me that I am to send that letter to Brynolf in the Thieves Guild."

"I'm sorry for your loss and extend my condolences, she was a very powerful and worthy adversary, also a great friend of mine." She finished and bowed again.

Brynolf fell to his knees, he couldnt believe it, his lass, Amelia is..  
"No, no that cant be true." They heard Sapphire whimper, the rest of the members turned away, grief, pain and loss enveloping everyone.

The silence was the ebony armor clad warrior's cue and she stood up. "There is something else that she wanted to say, that she wasnt able to include in that letter," she said earning the attention of everyone. The warrior took a breath and said "I'm sorry and please forgive me from breaking my promise, please take care of each other while I'm gone and hope that we meet again. She loves EACH and EVERYONE of you."

Brynolf couldnt hold it anymore and he screamed in agony. He put his face into his hands, sobs racking his being. The warrior clenched her fist and turned away walking away from them.

 

Amelia's tears flowed behind her helmet but she continued to walk away from Riften. When she was sure that no one can hear her she slumped on a nearby tree and cried.

"If you were going to cry about this why did you do it then." A low familiar voice said behind her.

Amelia sniffled and laughed, "Karliah,How did you know it was me? What gave me away?"

"Brynolf told the higher ranking members about your identity. After I heard of the news of your demise, i consulted Nocturnal. She said that you werent there and if you were she would have been contented. I pieced that together and when I arrived at the cistern and heard voices by the Flagon and saw your bow that solidified by suspicions."

Amelia groaned, she thought it was fool proof, "Why do you have to be so sharp about these things." She whined earning a laugh from Karliah.

"Please dont tell them for now. I want to keep you all safe.."

Karliah quirked a brow, "From what may i ask?"  
Amelia looked at her "The First Dragonborn"


	4. Faked Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This will hurt me more than it will hurt you I'm sorry everyone'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this ahead of the supposed chapter by mistake. But correctedd it :3

Amelia opened her eyes slowly and was very aware that she was in all kinds of pain. She breathed but hissed in pain as she felt her bindings constrict her. She looked around and saw bandages scattered all over, blood on them. She winced and she sat up slowly letting her head rest against the cold stone wall of High Hrothgar. She heard the shuffling of feet and saw Arngeir walking towards her, his head was bowed low so when he looked up and saw her awake he was surprised and a rare smile lit up his face.

"Dovahkiin"

"Master, Im sorry for the trouble I'm causing you.." she whispered, but she was silenced as the old man held up a hand, "You have saved Nirn from Alduin, this is the least that we could do for you. We were very fortunate that Odahviing immediately flew you down to us and that you had a huge amount of healing potions from your bag."

She chuckled and ended up groaning from the pain, everything hurt, "I had forgotten I had them, I was too focused in fighting Alduin and end it all." Amelia paused and looked to her left where her pack was and saw the letter and a weird mask, she frowned and remembered what it was and sighed, 'So this is what Tsun meant, Miraak' she thought

"Master, I apologize in imposing but may i ask a favor."  
"Anything, Dovahkiin"  
She took a breath and looked up at the ceiling  
"Please send out a letter to all of the holds, The Dragonborn had met her end, that i had perished from mortal wounds and that no magic nor concoction was able to save my life."

  
Arngeir brows rose, "Is this really want you want?" Amelia chuckled and smiled a sad smile, "The legend has to end, let me be a myth, to be told to young children in their beds before they sleep. There are deeds that I must do wherein the name of the mythic hero of nordic legends need not be mentioned in books and song. My destiny is fulfilled and they do not need me, yet another fate has called upon me, its clutches darker than the rest. The people I care for might be roped into these mess and I do not want to lose a family or friend again." Amelia clenched her fists, thinking of sweet Lydia having met her demise with these minions of the so called Miraak. Just thinking of these agents run through the Thieves Guild made her cold, she shook her head trying to erase the images from her mind.

"Very well." Arngeir answered and stood up from where he was sitting beside her. Amelia lay down again to rest,her eyes heavy.

"With this, the peace between the war can be put on hold for a little while longer until this mess has been resolved."

" Have you always been this calculating?" Arngeir turned back towards her raising a brow

"Hmmm not really, I think it makes perfect sense. To do one thing before the other depending on how it affects us in its entirety." Amelia chuckled, the old man nodded and left her to rest.

The greybeards sent out the courier the letters announcing of her 'Demise'. For a few days she rested recovering from her wounds. The Jarls of each hold send out their condolences to high Hrothgar. to avoid being seen they prevented well wishers from entering even Ulfric Stormcloak was prevented from enetering to at least visit her corpse, they created anexcuse that her corpse was taken by the dragons to bury as she is a dovah. He begrudgingly accepted that exanation and turned away

 

Two weeks had passed and she now stands in front of Arngeir, by the back gate where she mostly practiced her shouts in the early part of her journey. "This is farewell, Master Rngeir and thank you again."

"Sky guide you."

With that her bow arrows and pack secure she ran and jumped head first. Earning a few shaking heads from the greybeards.They then heard her shout for Odahviing and after a few minutes they saw the dragon come from below rising up to the sky. Laughter echoing from the dragon andd its rider.

"You shall be the death of the joore." Odahviing said to her and she chuckled. "I know but I love them and they know me too well."

 

Amelia asked to land a little ways away from Riften, she thought again of her plan regarding the guild. If she stayed 'alive' the guild might be ransacked if the knowledge of her involvement ever gets around, she shivered at that, her heart pounding in her chest. She put on her ebony helmet to hide her face. She walked towards the city her ebony armor clanking with each step. She winced and thought of enchanting it with a muffling spell after this was done.

"Halt, this is Riften, to enter the city you pay your toll." The guard said shuffling nervously, Amelia rolled her eyes. "If you dont want me to cut your head of you will open that damn gate" she said menacingly and the man jumped hastily fumbling with the lock on the door.

She took a deep breath, the smell of the sewers below a weird andd welcoming smell which made her chuckle. She walked forward heading down to the Ratway earning a few cautious looks from the merchants who were at the market place. When she went opened the door she couldnt help but smile on the small victory that she was unrecognizable and that she had a certain respect that even Maul, the burly Black-briar bodyguard, didnt call out to her to stop her.

When she opened the doorr to the Ragged Flagon she was welcomed by a lively atmosphere, new recruits were running around going to the merchants that were stationed at the alcoves, the smith pounding his steel forging weapons and armor for the guild. She smiled at how busy the guild has become Brynolf did not disappoint.

She walked towards the flagon Dirge eyeing her menacingly his chest puffing out trying to intimidate. "You're not allowed here, if your looking for the companions you arrived at the wrong place."

Amelia looked up at the man, tall and burly just like his brother Maul, she'll miss the big guy. "I'm here to deliver a message about the Guild Master, she had sent me to bring news."  
The silence that followed her statement could have been cut by a knife. She heard the scraping of a chair and saw a bald man in black thieves guild armor stand and run inside a room. Old reliable Delvin..she looked up at the Dirge and saw pain in his eyes. 'This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you, I'm sorry everyone.'

She heard a shout from inside and pounding of feet trying to rush out towards the Ragged Flagon she sighed..Its time..


	5. His Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent completely played the Dragonborn DLC so things i wrote about it are just speculation and what I caught from the alternative ending mod about Miraak.
> 
> The ending was inspired while listening to Malukah sing Tale of Tongues on repeat.

Amelia looked defiantly at Hermaeus Mora. She had defeated Miraak, and she found out that all of these fighting was because of the daedric prince. She looked towards her ally and with a nod of their head, Miraak and Amelia teamed up against the tentacled abomination. Amelia shouted calling for Tsun aiding her in the battle. The Sovngarde warrior let out a loud battle cry and the rest of the legendary heroes from Sovngarde, Ysgamor and the three heroes of old who aided in Alduin's defeat came.

Amelia couldnt believe her eyes. "What are you all doing here?!"

"How can we not be here for the Legendary Dragonborn?" Ysgramor shouted smirking at her.

"I told you that we shall aid you in your time of need and we will not let a Daedric Prince claim the soul of our Sister." Tsun exlaimed bashing another tentacled creature.

Amelia chuckled and shouted another enemy away from her followed by a Yol Toor Shul. "Just admit that you all wanted to at least try and fight a Daedric Prince! Dont try and fool me! I'm a nord!"

The warriors chuckled as they continued to fight. Miraak huffed and grunted, "Can we just focus on the task at hand?!"

"Whatever you say, grandpa Dragonborn!" She chuckled and nocked an arrow through the monster trying to maul Miraak.

  
Hermaeus Mora roared in anger, "I will have your souls Dragonborn, and you wont be able to stop me."

"And we shall be here to protect our brother and sister," Tsun shouted at him and the prince disappeared. "So then, it is farewell. Let us meet again Amelia." Tsun looked at Miraak and nodded to him before disappearing.

Amelia sat on the ground energy spent and Miraak looked down at her and sighed. "Thank you" he mumbled and Amelia quirked a brow her head tilted to the side. "What did you say?" She asked teasing.

"Don't make me repeat myself, child." He grunted making her laugh. She stood up, "Let us return to Nirn?" She asked

They were transported back to Solstheim and Miraak looked around. "So what are you going to do now that we removed his hold on your soul." Amelia asked

Miraak sighed and took of his mask and Amelia flinched closing her eyes the man chuckled and when he did she peeked and her eyes widened. She was expecting a draugr face but a handsome man was looking at her mischief in his eyes. "Huh, you're normal didnt expect that." She said dumbfounded

Miraak rolled his eyes, "If you can help me, I would like to begin anew." Amelia gave a soft smile, "I think with your extensive knowledge the College of Winterhold may be a good way to start." she suggested and the man nodded his hand on his chin. He looked at her and asked her the same question, Amelia smiled but winced, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I didnt expect to live and tell the tale of facing the First Dragonborn, so I cut my ties with my family. I told them I died by pretending to be a courier. They might not welcome me and scorn me for lying to them." she said sadly.

"Wouldnt it be more wonderful if you told them the truth? You may never know they might just be as happy to know that you're really alive" Miraak said reading her like an open book. Amelia considered and nodded making the man chuckle, "Well then shall we?"

 

Brynolf had mourned the loss of Amelia for numerous months, as was stated in her letter he was made guild master. The rest didnt have any qualms and they respected Amelia's decision. Brynolf has proven himself time and again that he was a capable leader.

The guild still maintained its notoreity within each hold with the bonds she established for them during her Thieves Guild days. They never had any difficulty after the news of her death. Following through with her instructions Her houses in the holds became safe houses and with the help from the families that Amelia helped that didnt become difficult for them to do and arrange. All of this thanks to her.

He sat at the bee and barb most of the time whenever he wants to drown his sorrows. He couldnt stay in the Flagon, he'll only remember her. Keerava had employed a passing bard that night and she was plucking the music for the Tale of the Tongues, 'A song about her, just great timing' He chuckled sadly and he drank more of his ale, he signalled to Keerava to keep them coming and she shook his head but still followed the order. The door had opened then, he didnt look up he had lost interest in petty thievery, checking potential marks or recruiting in this manner it only reminded him of how they met.

_Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky,_  
_His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._  
_Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died._  
_They burned and they bled as they issued their cries._

The song was still going but at the pause of the bards song to pluck the next notes the newcomer sang along, seeming to be the same song but of a different language

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_  
_Naal ok zin los vahriin_  
_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_  
_Fod nust hon zindro zaan_  
_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

The bard was surprised but continued playing as she seemed to recognize the words and provided her accompaniment with her voice to harmonize. it caught the attention of the patrons, the next verse was then sang by the bard with the more discernable words.

_We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Heroes on the field of this new war to wage._  
_And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world,_  
_Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

The next verse was then sang by the newcomer with the signal of the bard. When she sang, Brynolf's eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice. She was looking right at him beneath her Nightingale Cowl and Cloak, her electric blue eyes softly looking at him as she sang

_But then came the Tongues on that terrible day._  
_Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray._  
_And all heard the music of Alduin's doom,_  
_The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

The newcomer and the bard sang in harmony the next verse

_And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_  
_And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_  
_For his story is over and the dragons are gone._

The bard plucked and strummed the melodious music and they harmonized with each other filling the inn with their voices, enveloping the patrons with a calm feeling through them, it seeped into Brynolf's nerves and he took a deep breath and just watched her. The bard plucked slowly and the newcomer sang the last part walking towards the now standing Brynolf.

_And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage,_  
_Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age!_  
_And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done,_  
_For his story is over and the dragons are gone._

The patrons clapped and cheered. She pulled off her hood and cowl and smiled at him. "Hi Bryn". Oh how he missed that voice, softly whispering his nickname. Overcome with happiness, he grabbed at her and kissed her fiercely, touching her face, desperately making sure she was real. "Lass.."

She giggled at him "Yes I'm real.." she pursed her lips, nervous "I'm sorry but let me explain.."

Brynolf kissed her then stopping her from saying anything else. He tossed a bag of coins at Keerava which she barely caught. "That can wait lass.." he said softly against her lips, he pulled her towards the stairs earning a few jeers and cheers from the rest of the patrons.

As soon as they got to the room he locked the room and he pushed her down on the bed. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Yes you have a lot of explaining to do but not tonight lass."  
He kissed her forehead, "For now, let me love you, let me tell you over and over how much i love and missed you. I'm never letting you go again."

And he did just that, Brynolfs arms around her after the coupling watching and waiting for her to wake up, making sure she won't run off again. Right there with him, she slept soundly for the first time in a long time. "You're safe here lass, I promise" he whispered in her ear and she snuggled closer.

Brynolf looked up at the ceiling listening to the bard pluck on her lute. Finally after all this time, here she is again and this time he's going to make her stay. His lass, a whirlwind sweeping through yet again and he couldnt help but chuckle at that thought. He looked down again at his sleeping lover, the mythical Dragonborn, his Amelia.


End file.
